Computing devices have become commonplace in almost every environment. For example, mobile telephones, laptop computers, and tablet computers are commonly used for work and pleasure, and accompany people in many daily activities. Further, people often travel with computers and mobile phones, bring these devices to school, and use these devices in public places. These electronic devices wirelessly communicate with a communications infrastructure to enable the consumption of digital media items, such as documents, images, music, and videos.
Some computing devices, for example battery-powered devices, include functions that allow the device to enter a low-power or sleep mode in which many of the components of the device are powered down or in a reduced power state (e.g. an application processor of the device). Other components remain “awake” and may wake up the sleeping components based on some trigger. For example, the networking component may trigger the wake up of the device when a communication is received that is addressed to the sleeping device. However, this conventional wake up functionality does not allow for operation with, for example, multicast communication. In some cases, the inability to wake on multicast may interfere with functionality of a network. As such, there is a need for techniques and systems that allow for waking a device on one-to-many communication without overly increasing power consumption.